Putting the Pieces Together
by Ayukazi With Kitty
Summary: Rae Uzumaki joins the Akatsuki and finds a lonley old codger named Kakuzu and tries to set him up with all of her old friends. Will it work and will she find her own lost romance?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUUUUUUUUYS! I just want to send a thank you out to The-Music-Loving-Anime-tard. THANK YOU SO MUCHNESS! Why am I thanking her? Go read her new story; "Reality or Insanity?" and then you'll know why. So, here's a birthday present from me, to The-Music-Loving-Anime-tard!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Crysta.**

Rae's P.O.V.

I sighed as I waited for Pein to get back to me. Konan and Pein walked out of their "conference room" and looked at all of the others auditioning. Don't worry, I thought WTFH at first, too. I waited for them to call me in to either welcome me, or kill me. Thank Jashin I was immortal.

"Rae Uzumaki, will you come with us?" Pein called. I stood and followed them in. I stood in the middle of the room. In a single shaft of light, in front of the rest of the Akatsuki. I stood bravely in the light, waiting for my fate to befall me. I'd fight my way out and Jashin would have nine new sacrifices. Sure, their Jashinist would bitch me out, then I'd sacrifice him, too.

"Rae Uzumaki, welcome to the Akatsuki." Pein-sama said. I bowed. "Thank you, Leader-sama." I said. Konan handed me my cloak. Pein, Konan and all other Akatsuki members filed into the other room and screams of terror commenced. I noticed one lone member stood in the room. One any Uzumaki would know. One I knew well.

"Uchiha." I greeted. "Uzumaki." He said. "What do you want?" I snapped. "Your going to regret joining." He said. "And your going to regret leaving me. We'll be even." I said and sliding into the cloak. Itachi put his hands on my hips and brought himself closer to me. His lips were inches away from my ear. My heartbeat sped up and I froze. His warm breath ran down my neck. He chuckled.

"How can you take your revenge on me, when you can't even fight your own feelings for me?" He asked. I giggled. "Now that's truly funny. You think I still have feelings for you. Ha! What a laugh." I said. I turned and looked him in the eyes. He was close perfect. "You thought I had feelings for you, now I know, you still feel for me, and I'm going to use that against you." I said. He smirked a little. "You'll come around." He said. I smirked back. "Not this time." I said and pressed my lips and gave him the last kiss he'd ever get from me.

"Not this time."

**Boom! Yup! It's a to be continued! And probably a double love story. But, it's a main focus is Kakuzu's love story, not Rae's if that's not clear. Well, see ya' in a bit! **


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUUUUUUUUYS! I just want to send a thank you out to The-Music-Loving-Anime-tard. THANK YOU SO MUCHNESS! Why am I thanking her? Go read her new story; "Reality or Insanity?" and then you'll know why. So, here's a birthday present from me, to The-Music-Loving-Anime-tard!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Crysta.**

I sighed and turned to my partner, Zetsu. We were the spy team, as Hidan put it. "How much longer until we go home?" I asked. Zetsu sighed. **"She's more annoying than Tobi.** She's just a little impatient. **This is our guy, go kill him." **Zetsu said. I grabbed my katana and swung over the side. "Woo-hoo!" I cheered as I dropped down on the guy.

~About an hour later~

I dinked back home along with Zetsu. As happy as a tornado in a trailer park. Hahahahahhahahaha. What's a trailer? I don't know. ANYWAYS. We went back into the base and took a shower. I walked out of the shower, fully clothed and clean. I stepped out of my room and walked to Pein and Konan's office to see what they wanted when I tripped over a lump on the floor.

"Watch where your walking, brat." The lump said. "Watch where your sitting, codger!" I said. He sighed and went back to staring at a picture sadly.

"Whatcha' lookin' at?" I asked and looked at the picture. It was of a pretty girl with blond and brown hair and blue eyes. "She's pretty! Who is she? Your grand daughter?" I asked. "My ex- girlfriend." He said. I stared. "She broke up with me two months ago." He said. I stood and slapped him. "What the hell?"

"Two months? TWO MONTHS? It's time to move on! Look for a new girlfriend! When my ex left me, it took me two WEEKS to get over it!" I yelled at him. I grabbed his wrist. "Wha- where are you taking me?" He asked as I dragged him along. "To my laptop. I'm going to find you a date." I said. "A date?" He asked. I nodded. "I've got a lot of single friends. You might like one." I said. I dragged him strait to my room. "Look, girl-" He started. "The name's Rae. Learn it for when you thank me." I said.

"Look, Rae. I don't think I'm ready for a new relationship." He said. "You sure as hell are!" I said and made him sit in my extra chair. I signed into facebook and looked at al my friends. "Here we go! Let's try Nyisha. She's a daredevil, but, she's pretty cool when you get to know her." I said. He shrugged. "May as well, your going to make me anyways." He said. I grinned. "By the way, I never caught your name." I said. "It's Kakuzu." He said. "Oh, your Hidan's partner." I said. Right on cue, Hidan came parading in.

"Convert to Jashinism!" He yelled. I pulled a pistol and fired about five times. And I didn't miss once. "Go to hell, I'm busy." I said. "Come on, bitch, convert!" He said. I stood and turned. "I'M ALREADY A FUCKING JASHINIST! NOW I'M BUSY SO GET OUT OF MY ROOM BEFORE _YOU_ BECOME MY NEXT SACRIFICE!" I yelled. Hidan had a dark spot on his pants over his crotch. Kakuzu snickered. Hidan scampered out of my room and I sat back down. "Now, where were we?" I said and typed a message to Nyisha. _"Hey! Are you still single?"_ I typed. "Rae-Chan!" Tobi yelled as he ran in. Evil clouds formed around me and I slowly turned to Tobi who was shaking.

"I'm busy right now, Tobi. Be a good boy and go play with sempai." I said. "Okay, Rae-Chan." Tobi said and darted out. _Bing!_ Said the message box. Indicating Nyisha had messaged me back. "What did she say?" Kakuzu said. I looked. _"Nope, I'm with Eric. Y?"_ She said. Kakuzu was bummed. I patted his shoulder. _"Oh. One of new needs a new date and I thought you'd work, but, never mind I'll ask some one else." _I said. I scrolled through names. "How about my cousin, Rachel?" I said and sent Rachel a message. _Bing! "Yeah, just got out of my relationship with Kurt." "Meet me and my new friend at Starbucks? I think you might LIKE him." "Is he cute?" "Sure." "OK!" _ I turned to Kakuzu. "Get ready. Your first date is in five minutes." I said.

~Later~

"Okay, so Rachel wasn't the best choice." I said as Kakuzu shook harshly. "No shit." He said. I turned back to the laptop. "Hmmm… Yukari's been single for a while now. Maybe she'd like you." I said and sent a message to Yukari. "Looks like we'll be going to the ice cream shop." I said.

~Later~

"So Yukari wasn't right either. We can try again!" I said and messaged a few other friends. I had a feeling this was going to take a while. A long, long, long while. I looked over my sent back messages and wrote down different times and places. "Okay, first we'll go to the park to meet Kay. Then if that doesn't work, we'll try meeting Miko at the zoo. If that doesn't work, we'll try Katsuya at the smoothie shop. If not Katsuya, we'll try May at the Zen gardens." I said and we walked out the door.

~Later again~

We sat down at the park. This was going no where fast. "Alright, I'll admit it. I have creepy friends. But, I think I can-" I started. "NO! No more of your friends! No more set ups! Just leave me alone!" he said. I stared. I sighed. "I hate my life." We said in unison.

"Rae! Oh, my Jashin it is you!" I heard some one call. I looked up at my approaching friend. "Crysta? Oh, my Jashin it's been forever!" I said. "Waka…" she said, glaring at me. "Laka." I said. She glompped me and I hugged her back.

"What have you been up to?" She asked me. "I've been trying to find this cranky codger a new girlfriend but, it's been a big fail all day." I said and pointed to Kakuzu. Their eyes met and I saw some thing. _"Oh? _**Did we seriously over look the right girl?**_ I think so, Inner Rae. I think so. _**Next time, we go to Crysta first.** _No, I want to see if this will work out."_ My inner conversation went.

"Hi, I'm Crysta. Rae is my best friend." Crysta said. "I'm Kakuzu. I work with Rae. Sort of." He said. She giggled. A plan devised in my head. "Hey, Crysta. How about you and Kakuzu meet at The Lotus for dinner tomorrow?" I suggested. "Oh? Will you be there?" She asked. I shook my head. "No, today is my last day off. But, you two enjoy your selfs!" I said. Crysta looked sick. "Meet you there?" Kakuzu asked. She nodded. "Coolie-o! Come on, Kakuzu, before Leader-sama flips. Bye Crysta!" I said and we scampered off. I don't know about you, but, I feel pretty darn proud of myself.

**AYUKAZI: NOTHER CLIFFIE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! **

**KITTY: And this is why we call you demon.**

**AYUKAZI: So we should change our name to Demon and Kitty?**

**KITTY: No**

**AYUKAZI: Fine. Tune in next time! **

**KITTY: For the conclusion of "Putting the Pieces Together."**

**AYUKAZI AND KITTY: And happy birthday to The-Music-Loving-Anime-tard!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whooooooo! Party time! Here it is! The epic and sweet conclusion to Putting the Pieces Together! Happy birthday to The-Music-Loving-Anime-tard! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Crysta is owned by The-Music-Loving-Anime-tard! Not me!**

I sighed. Crysta had postponed to the weekend because of work. Kakuzu sat in the emo corner. "Oh, cheer up, would ya'? She _postponed_ not cancel." I said. He didn't move. I sighed and just gave up. I went to my room to read my book and ended up falling asleep.

Itachi's P.O.V.

I sighed. Sure enough, Rae had used my emotions against me. Probably with out realizing it. Sneaking out with Kakuzu. Yes, I'll admit it. I was jealous. It's hard to see the girl that you were, and still are, madly in love with running around with another guy. Yes, I know she's trying to hook him up with someone, but, I just can't help it. I'd rather have my face smashed in by her as long as it ment I had her attention. I sighed and listened to Hidan rant about something.

"I'm telling ya', that new girl, Rae, is smokin hot! And everyone knows I've been needing a new _friend_ ever since Konan shut me out. I wonder what she's like. Life has been kind to her body. Have you seen her curves?" Hidan said. I was the only one in the room. So he was talking to me and it was pissing me off. "She'll put up a fight." I sighed and tried to read my book.

"Oh, even better. She's a Jashinist _and_ a fighter! Best bitch ever!" He said. That was over the line. I lined up a kunai with his throat. "Don't you _ever_ talk about her like that in front of me or I will make sure that you meet Jashin." I threatened. He grinned at me. "You won't hear my wonders about her. You'll hear what I _did_ with her." He said and I lunged. We fought for half a hour before Rae came running in and started yelling at us for waking her up.

"Sorry." I said and went back to my room. But that didn't stop me from hearing her and Hidan talk.

"So, Rae. How about later you and me get to know each other?" He asked. I gritted my teeth. "Sorry, your not my type." She said. I felt my scowl soften. "Well, one night in bed with me will change that." Grit. "For Jashin's sake, no!" Relax. "You know you want another Jashinist instead of a godless heathen." Grit. "Jashin and I aren't in each other's good books." "You want me." "Your delusional." There was a long silence. "YOU BITCH!" Rae shrieked. "You know you wanted me to do that. You say I'm not your type but, I know you want me." He said. I heard a slam as she shoved him off of her. "You want to see my type?" She said. I could tell he was ready for a kiss. She suddenly stormed in my room and straddled my lap. I looked up at her and she smashed her lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist and returned her kiss. I licked her lower lip and she let me in quickly.

"Alright, I'm jealous, you can stop making out." Hidan said. Rae didn't stop. Neither did I. "Fine. I'll lay off. For now." He said and we heard him leave. Rae separated for me and I wanted to pull her back in. She let out a relived sigh and sat on my knees. "Thanks for playing along." She said. I wanted to kiss her again. Hold her close and feel her heartbeat. But I just sat back, pulled up my book and said. "Hn."

Rae's P.O.V.

"Hn." Itachi said and went back to his book. I slid off his lap and started back to my room. Itachi seemed to find is voice. "Are you free Saturday?" He asked. I stopped. "Actually, I'm going to be spying on Crysta and Kakuzu's date." I said. "Crysta and Kakuzu?" I nodded. I swear I saw him smirk. "Sounds fun. Mind if I tag along?" He asked. I nodded. He smirked at me, an evil glint in his eye. I smirked back and turned back to go nap.

"You can nap in here if you want. I don't mind." He said. I decided I'd stay and I curled up next to him on his couch and fell asleep in his arms.

~Saturday~

Itachi and I sat in the back of The Lotus, watching Crysta and Kakuzu talk. It looked like Kakuzu wasn't doing so well. I sighed. "Maybe this one was a mistake, too." I said when I saw a confused look shoot across Crysta's face. We watched for two hours and decided that Kakuzu was going to fail this date, too. Then Crysta started giggling. "I wish we could hear what their saying." I sighed. Kakuzu paid the bill and the two left. **(A/N: yes, you read that right. Kakuzu paid.) **Itachi and I slid out of our seats and paid the bill and left to stalk our friends. We followed close enough to hear them, barely.

"I had fun tonight." Crysta said. "I'm glad. I really like you." Kakuzu said. Crysta beamed up at him. "How about we meet at the park for lunch tomorrow?" She said. Kakuzu smiled down at her. "Sounds good to me." He said. She looked at the buildings and sighed. "Here's my apartment. I'll see you tomorrow." She said to him. She turned and kissed him on the cheek and went inside. Kakuzu walked a little ways away and then stopped.

"Itachi, Rae. You can come out now." He said. I lost my balance and fell. "How did you know we were following you?" I asked. "I knew you would." He said. "Oh." I said and stood. The three of us walked back to the base and just before Kakuzu went to his room, he turned to me.

"Rae." He said. "Hm?" I asked. "Thank you for setting me up with her." He said and walked away. "I TOLD YOU THAT YOU'D THANK ME!" I yelled after him. I turned to go to my room. Itachi caught me by my arm. "Rae." He said. "Yeah?" I asked and looked up at him. He leaned in and gave me a peck on the lips. "Thank you for tonight." He said and left. I blinked. **Processing Data. System overload.** My inner self said. "Damn it." I said and went to bed.

~2 years later~

Itachi and I sat in the same seats we sat in two years ago. In fact, the entire Akatsuki was there in disguise. Everyone wanted to see the surprise Kakuzu was going to give Crysta tonight. He was fidgeting and was obviously nervous. This time, their table was in ear shot. I could hear everything. As the night came to an end, Kakuzu decided now was the time.

"Crysta, There's something I want to ask you." He said. "Yeah?" She asked. The Akatsuki tensed up and listened. Kakuzu pulled a small velvet box from his back pocket and went down on one knee. My heart rate went up.

"Crysta, will you marry me?" Crysta gasped. She couldn't seem to find her voice. But, she nodded and threw her arms around him. I grinned and did a mental high five with my inner self.

Itachi and I got up and left. We went for a walk. We went around the park and he lead me off to a bench and made me sit on his lap. "Don't you know how much I've missed you?" His question took me by surprise. He looked me in the eyes. "Even when we broke up, I wanted nothing more than to hold you like this. Then you come to the Akatsuki, determined to make me wish I never left you." He said. He cupped his hand around my cheek. "If I told you that you won. That I hate it that I hurt you like that. Would you leave the Akatsuki and go back home?" He asked. I sighed. "No. according to the village, I'm dead." I said. He kissed my temple.

"How did you pull that off?" He asked. "I took a rank A mission. I created an explosion and killed the guy. I cut of my hair and took off my head band and jumped in the river after cutting my hand and leaving blood every where. I let the river carry me for two miles then left. I found my way to the Akatsuki and joined." I said. He chuckled. "You are as wild as ever." He said. I shrugged. "I guess." I said. He slid out from under me and looked me in my eyes.

"You have made me fall for you harder than before. I love you so much it hurts." He said. Looking in his eyes and seeing he was speaking strait from his heart. I couldn't find my voice. I knew how Crysta felt an hour ago. Instead of trying to force my self to find words, I pressed my mouth against his and I just couldn't deny that I felt for him. How Crysta felt for Kakuzu.

I pulled away and held Itachi's hand and turned to the approaching lovers. Crysta was giggling at Kakuzu and had her arms around his waist. I smiled at my best friend as she giggled with her fiancé. Just by looking at them, I knew, they'd have along, loving life together. And I couldn't be happier for her.

**AYUKAZI: there it is! We hoped you all liked it.  
KITTY: And we hope you will enjoy our stories along with The-Music-Loving-Anime-tard's stories as well.  
AYUKAZI AND KITTY: and Happy birthday to The-Music-Loving-Anime-tard! Thank you for staying with us from the beginning! We love you! In a friendly way. Not a creepy stalkerish way!**

**KITTY: You already read, you may as well review.**


End file.
